


One Word Prompts

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short collection of one word prompted stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd. Please excuse any mistakes that may have been made.

**Cold**

John Winchester. Dean remembered he was happy once, when Mom was alive. Before Azazel killed her and tried making Sammy the leader of his demon army. After that, it felt like John stopped trying.

**Nightmarish**

Hell was terrifying. He remembered the souls he tortured and the pain he brought them. It was awful.

**Heartbroken**

Sammy didn't look for him while he was in Purgatory. That stung. He would've looked for Sam.

**Lonely**

All his friends were dead. Living this life, this life his father had carved out for him, it was solitary existence.

**Welcoming**

The Impala. It was home, always had been. It was Dean's safe haven. Most importantly, it was Dean's.

 


	2. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Sam's group of words. This is un beta'd so please excuse any mistakes.

**Save the World**   


The world was not going to end, Sam would make sure of that. He started this, and he was going to fix it.  


**Not Strong Enough**   


Sam knew he couldn't resist the demon blood. Even if he could, he wouldn't.

**Family**   


It was just him, Dean, and Cas now in their little family. Everyone else was dead. 

**Walking Wounded**   


He said he was fine when he got his soul back from the cage. He wasn't. 

**Falling Skies**   


The day Dean pulled him from the church the sky was lit up with falling angels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one chapter left. I'll probably post tomorrow. Let me know what you think!


	3. Castiel

**Hunter**

He had to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell, which could prove interesting.

**Still Alive**

Cas kept dying, but the thing that always surprised him was that God for some reason saw fit to bring him back.

**Battlefield**

Heaven was covered in dead angels all because Raphael wanted the apocalypse to happen; Castiel was not about to let that happen.

**Secret**

He hadn't wanted to work with Crowley, Crowley was a demon and therefore unclean, but he had to. The Winchesters, especially Dean, wouldn't be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
